


Desolation Abstracted

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Embedded Images, F/F, Fan Comics, Ladystuck, Ladystuck 2020, Post-Canon, wordless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Fancomic of Terezi and Vriska meet post Homestuck
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Ladystuck Art/Fic Exchange 2020





	Desolation Abstracted

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for M0thboy on tumblr for Ladystuck2020 !

**Author's Note:**

> like my work? find me at https://glassesblu.tumblr.com/ or https://twitter.com/GlassesBlu !


End file.
